


Wasn't Expecting That

by hollowpointheart (glex101)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glex101/pseuds/hollowpointheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know if she feels the same way or if it's a big joke for her. Here I am pouring my heart out and there she is laughing, her impeccable laugh that sounded like music to me. I don't know when it started, or how, or why. I just woke up one day realizing that I do love her. Such a funny and strong word love is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be something else but then I thought, let's make a version of this for bechloe. So here goes.

"You know, we've been friends for 2 years now, roommates for more than a year, haven't you ever thought about hitting... all these?" She motioned pointing her body as if she's some kind of sexy beast because the fact is, she is.  
They were on the balcony of their rented apartment.

They've just done dinner and now indulging themselves with the glory of an expensive wine as a celebration of her friend's promotion at work. She just looked at her trying to analyze the whole situation. Maybe it's the effect of wine on her friend.

She had always been egocentric and always thought of everyone falling in love with her.

"Let's face it, Becs. I'm hot." She smiled at the vanity of her friend but she said nothing.  
"Are you sure you're gay?"

"Well... Chloe, love. You." Now she's trying to step closer that their faces were just inches apart. " are hot"  
Chloe, still a little far from being drunk might have made the wrong move towards her friend because whatever's gonna happen next or whatever Beca might do, she won't be able to stop. "that I won't lie about." And she can feel her breathe against her. So maybe it's because of the alcohol, or maybe it's because of her frustration; she doesn't really have the slightest idea.

"But not for my liking." And with that Beca went back to sitting properly watching the night lights that was reflected by the whole place.

"Bitch." And they were swallowed by the silence and comfort of each other's company and then called it a night.

It had been two years since Chloe started working in the magazine company where met Beca there. It took them quite a while before actually calling each other friends but when that happened, they became inseparable.

It was only a year and a half ago that Beca came out because Chloe was asking her to move in with her so that they can share the rent, knowing that both of them are just renting places. Not that she was hiding or anything but she doesn't want Chloe to think that she's taking advantage of her.

Chloe said she doesn't really have a problem with that since Beca made it clear even from the very beginning that she would NEVER EVER EVER hit one her friends.

She remembers the other girl saying that her liking to be in a relationship with someone, romantically, goes to zero once that person can be a good candidate of the friendzone.

So she never really worried about it.  
And so here they are.

*#*#*#*

It was a fine friday afternoon and Beca came to sit with Chloe and another colleague as they discuss about their assigned articles.

"I mean, that's really stupid. If you love you love, end of story." Chloe loved the endless arguing. She's one of the best creative writers of the magazine because of her point of views.

"I know, but you have to accept the fact that love isn't just enough." Emily, her partner for that project.

"And says who?"

"Patti Smith 1992"

"If you love each other, you have to find a way to make it work." Seeing Beca sit beside her, she asked her. "Right Becs?"

"Yeah, sure." She said as she reached for Chloe's cookie jar and taking a bite. "But that can only last for so long" she looked back at her friend, feeling betrayed.

"See. i told you" Emily taking the opportunity.

"No cookies for you, Rebeca! Not even a single bite."

"Oh come on. It's not my fault that you like to romanticize everything."

"I so hate you right now, Beca."

"Hey, I'm just saying... it's not just love at all times. There should also be sex, lots of it. Like mind-blowing sex." Emily laughed at that.

"I had a boyfriend once..." Beca began explaining.

"You had a boyfriend and I didn't know?"  
Chloe asked and almost stood up.

"You are full of surprises, Beca."

"Thanks, Ems. I would take that as a compliment. Well, as I was saying, he was nice and the sex was such a good fuck. But then it became boring."

"Is that why you changed teams?" Emily asked and by the looks of it she was pretty interested in knowing all the details about Beca and Chloe didn't like this. She wasn't jealous, she's just an egocentric manipulative bitch who wants Beca all for herself. Not that she's in love with her but because she's immature as fuck that she felt like having all her friend's attention because that's what best friends are. Or is supposed to be.

"Well, I was in high school that i started having the liking for girls but maybe if that guy in college was pretty damn good, I might've thought twice about becoming gay."

"Okay, this gay talk is over." Chloe butted in. "Why are you even here, Becs?"  
"I need my dose of Chloe, that's why I'm here. When can we go?"

"Are you guys together? " Emily asked, not seeing it in the first place.

"No!" They chorused.

"She snores, a lot" Chloe said grinning.  
"She's a sloth" Beca said.

"You look good together."

"Right. I'm straight as hell, Emily."

"Everyone has an inner gay. All you need to do is to channel it."

"Emily, no. Chloe is already awful as a straight person, God knows what'll happen if she'd be gay. - and totally not my type. "

"YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT MY TYPE EITHER. Plus, I have a handsome boyfriend who has really nice, big and talented hands. Pun intended."

"My hands might not be that big but i assure you... huh. "

"Tell you what guys, I won't be surprised if you end up together."

"Won't happen, Ems.. Now, Chloeeeee. Can we have coffee now? And can you be my wing-man later? There's a new gay club, 4 blocks away from home. What ya say?"

"Emily, wanna join us?"

"Nah thanks guys. You go ahead and make my predictions come true."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am apologizing dearly for the mistakes. Oh well.

If you ask Chloe why she goes to gay clubs with Beca, she would boldly admit that she's fascinated with how the LGBT community is with the dating pool. But to be honest, she had always thought that the way they do their moves are quite smooth compared to men which are entirely rough beings (no offense meant, pun intended)

She had always been fascinated with Beca's creativity and her judgment. Maybe in a way, Beca makes decisions in a male perspective yet with a stroke of women's thoughtfulness.

"Will you be okay for a while here?" Beca asked her from behind until they are arms length apart. "Luke, will keep you company for a bit while I get my dose but if that's gon be a problem... "

"No, no. It's. Okay Becs, I'll be aye okay. Luke and I will just get to know each other. Go on and make it fast. Quick." She smiled and so did her friend then turned around to leave.

The only problem that she's hoping she can avoid right now is people who are trying to hit on her. While she might like the environment of gay clubs, still you can't avoid instances of people still trying.

She's straight as hell and no one can ever change that, not that she had any doubt of it. She has a boyfriend, well , a fuck buddy. She refuse to use the word boyfriend with Tom but when her mom would come to visit, she always end up boyfriending him.

So while she sits at the end of the bar, absentmindedly listening to Luke's rants, her eyes are fixated to Beca who's dancing (grinding - to be exact) to some blonde.

Come to think of all the girls she saw Beca with, most of them were blondes and redheads, mostly redheads. Maybe she's got some sort of fetish for blondes and redheads, so why did she never hit on her?

It was almost 20 minutes when someone sat beside her and asked if she could buy her a drink.  
"Sorry, but I've been spoken for." She said in the nicest possible way she can.

"Who? The girl you're with earlier? She's banging someone at the corner so..."

She raised her eyebrow looking at the girl who now moved closer to her.  
"I... "

"Nice try, i know you're not with her. "

"Hey babe. Who's that?" And with that Chloe was able to breathe properly again. Beca saves the day, or the night rather. Well, she always do that.

"Someone here doesn't believe you're my girlfriend "

"Maybe we should give her something to believe in." And here we go with the flirty-alcohol-driven Rebeca.

"What-" but before she could finish anything the other girl was on her.

She was kissing her. It started soft and wet, and hot. That, she can admit . Then Beca started moving her lips, biting her upper lip and to her surprise she finds herself wanting to kiss back, and she did.

The other girl pulling her in, knowing exactly how to turn a girl on. And Chloe is fucking turned on right now, right there. She was even more turned on when she felt Beca's tongue asking for entrance so she opened her mouth for her.

The other girl left seeing them lip locking, tongue biting each other and that's when Beca pulled away.

"You know, for a straight girl you seem to enjoy that so much."

She was dumbfounded.

"You, wha, okay" she needs to compose herself.

"Because let's face it, you did enjoy that. Are you sure you're straight?"

She tried to find the words fitting enough to satisfy George's gaze but no words came out.

"I guess that would be the first time you kissed a girl." And she laughed as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Chloe kissed a girl and she liked it." Luke joining the conversation singing Katy Perry and Beca took it to tease Chloe more.

"Us girls we're magical, remember that." And with that she left her, going to the girl she was getting comfy with earlier to take her number. The girl gave Beca her sad face, probably because the other girl might've told her goodbye. She saw her gripping, and slipping a hand on her friend's flannel.

It didn't really last that long because she saw her friends kissed the girl's cheek and walked towards her. Her game-face is still on, flirt-game will not early end early tonight, she thought.

She saw Beca's dark image as she stood there.  
"I guess, Perry was right. " she whispered as she looked at her friend coming near.

"Were you saying something, smug-face?"

"Remind me again why we're even friends?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am too bored and too lazy to reread this. I am hoping it has no errors(which I possible doubt). Anyhow, do tell me if I ever did something wrong so I can do something about it. And yes, what do you think? Awful? Yeah. I feel you.

She never really planned any of it, it just happened, and it happened so quickly. She was very sure that she is straight but she's also 90% sure that she liked that kiss, and if given the chance she might consider kissing her again.

But that's that. It will never happen again.  
They never really talked about it and she was glad that Beca never said anything. It was Sunday and she went to wake her friend, entering the room without knocking she was surprised to see a Beca nakedly covered with nothing but thin sheets.

"Hey, sleepy head! Wake - ow..."

"Why art thou going on this bloody hot day?" She answered without moving from where she was. She has no intention of moving this morning due traumatic events in the last few days but her friend, being the bossy ass that she was, didn't let her be.

"We are going to meet my sister, remember? "

"Vanessa's here? "

"Yes, please. Cover," throwing a towel to her friend "she said, we'll go somewhere and we're gonna talk about it."

"And what do I have to do with it?"

"She said to take you... and duh, of course. You can't take care of yourself, the trip will be for a week, no one will be here... so you'll come with me".

"I have been taking care of myself pretty well even before you came into being, asshole." She said as she moved following the orders no matter how much she argued by words.

"But everything is better with me."

"Nope. Everything is better to you because of me" she said laughing, if it was anyone else they'd get offended but it was Chloe and no amount of awful things from Beca could make her feel small.

"Maybe if you hurry up, I'd admit to that."

.

.

In the two years of friendship, Beca was able to meet Chloe's family member, including the closest to her which was her sister.

They never really get to talk often and not even personally. It was usually when they're baking or doing something and the other girl would be helping them out. Other than that, there was no other encounter that she can remember of.  
So when her friend told her that her sister is asking for her to come with them, she found it a bit odd.

"So we're going to the Philippines, eh?" Beca asked trying to make sure that she heard them right.

"Why there, vane? " Chloe doesn't seem to like the idea of going to the place.

"Come on, it's gonna be pretty interesting. You can bring your boyfriend. and besides, we'll go canyoneering, swimming, snorkelling hiking and other fun stuff too."

"Are u gon bring yours?" Chloe asked.

"Nope. We broke up." Chloe couldn't make anything out of it, if she was being honest here what she saw was the glimpse of relief on her sister's face.

"And you're happy about it?"

"Well, I think I need to have a self-reorientation that's why we're going in the land far far away."

"Well as long as I won't be fifth wheeling on you guys, I'm up to it." Beca smirked.

"Don't worry, Becababe. We'll be with each other while Chloe is smooching her boyfriend's face." And with that Chloe felt a pang of jealousy within her. She was certain that she wanted to spend time with her best friend but with her sister around, already reserving a spot in Beca's side for the summer, she can't be able to do so. Besides, she might or might not, probably might bring her fubu with her. Seeing the blush on Beca's face confirmed that her jerk faced best friend was enjoying the idea.

"Best thing I've heard you say." And gave Vanessa a wink.

"Well, Chloe honey? Will you bring him? What's his name again? "

"His name is Tom and yes, I might ask him. I don't want to ruin you hanging out with MY best friend. MY." And the two other girls laughed at this.

"If you wanted her so much, take her away. I see no problem with that." Her sister continued teasing. She never remembered her sister was this comfortable with Beca before, tho she can remember Beca laughing every time her sister would tease her and she'd give in to that.

"Are we done here? Beca and I need to buy stuff for our apartment."

"We do?" The other girl asked.

"YES. "

"oh, yeah. I think the door's gonna need repairing later." She smiled knowing what Chloe is trying to do here. It was fun, always fun seeing her friend in this state; it was actually more fun because there was something there. She couldn't decipher it yet, but soon.

"Yea, meeting is adjourned for today. By the way, Amy and Miles might come. You can bring anyone too."

After saying goodbye, they found themselves in a shopping mall with Chloe heading to the lingerie department (her favorite - always turned Beca on without her even knowing), dragging the other girl to see if this would suit her.

She opened the fitting room with the lingerie she tried on to ask for Beca 's opinion.

"Can you come here and zip me up?"  
She smiled and blindedly followed the order.

"Does this one look good on me?"

"Everything looks good on you, babe."

"I need your honest opinion, not something to make me feel better."

"Telling you..."

"Fine. Guess I'll have to take it. Can you unzip me."

"You know," Beca whispered near her ear as their bodies getting closer that she could feel the heat from Beca 's body on the bare behind. "Your jealousy is a really huge turn on" and her lips lingering on her neck without even touching skin.

When Beca was finished unzipping her, she placed her hand on the inside of the lingerie as an attempt of helping her taking it off but she knew better. She didn't move and just waited for her friend's next move as her hand expertly reached her navel that she could now feel arms on her back. Her heart is on rage now and her mind can't make anything out of it.

"Hey! You two can't do that in here!" Someone shouted and got Beca laughing.

"Opps. Sorry. My girlfriend just wanted help with unzipping. Didn't mean to be that way." Beca explained at the lady and smiled her sweet stupid smile.

"Oh, okay. Just letting you know."

"Thanks. So, babe? We good?"

"This is a very dangerous game you're playing here, Rebeca. And you're gonna lose."

"Let's see about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Beca knew that she might've gone too far but couldn't really help herself. There's this force, this invisible force between them that she couldn't decipher just yet, that would break every inch of self control she have when it comes to Chloe. If truth be told, she really finds the other girl very bangable, if that is ever a word, and she would really do her if her friend would give her the time of the day.

But she knew it isn't anything more than that, or it couldn't be, that would be the end of the world. For her, Chloe was the only person who saw the twisted mind of hers because she was the only person she ever allowed to do so. One reason would be because the girl was very persistent and of course, there's this force again.

Chloe wasn't really the goody two shoes but rather quite the opposite. She's mean and a total bitch. She's egocentric and selfish. She always always thinks of herself, as in always.  
But she likes her anyway because she was always honest and though a bit awful, she knows how to accept what mistake Beca would point out. She's like a walking contradiction or maybe Beca romanticized her character and saw her differently, totally different from the truth.

So while it makes Beca's heart race to do those things to her, she would totally give it up if it would cost her their friendship.

The sad part of doing an apology is that it was never easy. It doesn't even help when you're going to be apologizing to a total dickhead but it's Chloe and it would only take a little time for her to finally cave in.

She looked at her. Sitting beside her doesn't really do much when she's out looking at the clouds or reading, and you're there trying to listen to how annoying your friend's friend by telling her life story, worse how she moved on with all her boyfriends.

Beca might've been too busy ignoring Amy, the friend's friend, and looking at Chloe that it took her a while to finally realize that Chloe was looking at her and asking her a question.

"I said, what are you looking at?" that was the only time that she snapped out of it and Chloe was already looking at her. She couldn't make sense of it and she didn't have the words to say a single thing.

"Hey smugface, what the fuck are you looking at?"

"I was actually wondering, you look good these days " she knew that she shouldn't be thinking that way and she shouldn't be saying those things to Chloe, but she really couldn't help it.

The other girl just gave her a face and turned around.  
But she heard her "Don't I always, duh?"

That made her smile. Somehow, everything's okay, at least for now.

.

"So, where are we?" Beca asked, not really appreciating how the sweat is all over her body. They've arrived in Cebu city where someone would pick them up, as told by Vanessa it's her friend from the Philippines. She's not really familiar with the country so if ever she gets lost, she might just die.

There are lots of people that went with them. Chloe's so called boyfriend, Amy, Jessica, Miles who are all Vanessa's friends. Beca might have felt out of place if it weren't for Amy and Vanessa who would more than often take her hand and drag her along with them, not that she appreciates it. Chloe was busy with his guy and the other two was busy with each other.

"There's my friend! Stacie!" She shouted and waved to a girl, probably not local, she does not look local as Beca thought. "Guys, this is Stacie. Stace, meet guys."

"Hi everyone! Well, Hi hot human you." Stacie said smiling at Beca. This made both Chloe and Vanessa almost take B away from Stacie.

"Off limits, Stace." Vanessa smiled.

"I never thought you plated for the other team."

"Well, it's never too late to try."  
\-----  
.  
.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Chloe sat on her sister's bed while the other girl was still busy unpacking.

"You done unpacking?" She didn't look up nor stop what she was doing because she knows exactly where this conversation is going.

"Well, since you very well know what I want to say... explain yourself. And please, take that stupid smirk off your stupid face."

"Woah, don't you think that might be a little bit too much of reaction for a self-proclaimed best friend?"

"I'm just saving everyone-"

"Wait, don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh c'mon. You don't have to hide anything from me."

She really couldn't believe that it would seem like it to others. She was just trying to be the good person that she thinks she is who tries to save as much lives as she can.

"That is where you're wrong, hun. Does boyfriend ring a bell to you? "

"I don't even mean it that way." Her sister laughed at the realization that she caught her sister.

"I hate you."

"Look, ugly face. I mean, it's okay if you like Beca, but you have to step up."

"No, it's not like that. That's my best friend out there and in the past 2 years, I've only wanted to see her happy because she's been hurt far too many times.-"

"So you don't like her like that?"

"No."

"Are you a hundred percent sure? "

"Positive."

"Well, I do hope so. There are a bunch of people here ready to tap that ass."

"Including you? I never thought -"

"I never said anything, mind you."

She was actually glad about this talk she had with her sister but something is quite not right. She can't really decipher it just yet, but pretty soon she will. She must.  
\----

.

The night was seemingly good; peaceful to be more exact. This kind of moment reminds Beca of the time she spent with her grandparents on the countryside; where you can see the bright stars dancing like a yellow flicker beat.

"That's a song right?" She asked and laughed at herself. This is one of those times; moments in life that would always make her feel certain things.

The stars in the sky are full-blown and she feels so small- and perhaps, acknowledging that it's a bit... lonely.

Chloe is with the boyfriend and the rest is in the living room of Stacie's house. She wanted to get some air and doesn't really want to listen to Amy anymore, or see Miles and Jessica making out so she went to the roof deck where you can see the bright stars above, city lights on the left side, and the dark beach on the far end, gleaming under the moonlight.

Sad.

She remembered the New Years Eve when she was sick and had to stay at home while the rest of the world is out having a great night. Seeing the fireworks light up the sky and no one to share it with-being by herself felt sad and depressing.

But that feeling didn't really last long. Chloe went home. She went back a few moments after the eve.

For her.

Saying that she didn't want her best friend to see the New Year all by herself, and with that she was grateful. But right now, there was no Chloe to take that feeling away.

"Pathetic" she breathed out.

"Who? You? Already know that. Tell me something else please."

And she was there.

She was always, maybe not always but mostly, she was there.

"And to what do I owe your visit, Highness? " she smiled as the other girl stood beside her.

"Well, I noticed how beautiful the sky is and maybe a certain peasant is somehow moping."

"So you ended the making out for that? I'm honored."

"We weren't. just talking."

"So… you came here to say that you weren't just talking eh? that's... endearing" She smiled.

"Were you informed that you're such an asshole? We weren't making out. We were just talking and I don't want to kiss him right now, he's drunk and smells. " She moved towards Beca and her heart was racing.

"But I wanted to kiss you..." now she had her arms around Beca. Looking-stealing glances on her lips. "Again"

This is a little bit dangerous considering that the boyfriend is also in the same place, maybe a little drunk than usual and she doesn't really want to make a scene. But with Chloe being a few feet away, offering herself at a time like this where she feels sad and mostly vulnerable. She can't really push herself to move away.

Without second thought Beca captured her lips and backed, but Chloe stepped closer putting their lips together, biting her lower lip which made her jerk in surprise. And now she finds herself kissing back, hands moving under her shirt. She could feel the other girl's hand moving under her shirt, going down, holding her jeans with one hand and pushing her body closer with another... and then it stopped.

Chloe, head on Beca's neck stopped. This made Beca almost hopeful but then again.

"And so, you're also drunk" She smiled. Maybe this is Chloe's subconscious telling her that there might be something between them, or this is just the other girl marking her, she's her territory. Or maybe, this is to get back to her.

And into the night as she settled her friend on the outdoor bed. "Guess you won't be remembering this." And the smile vanished into the dark.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this thing sucks too much


End file.
